justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)
'"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)"' by ''C+C Music Factory and Freedom Williams (''covered by the Sweat Invaders in the game) is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with a cyan blue toupee, dark blue goggles, a cyan sweater with yellow exclamation points, dark blue pants, and yellow shoes. In JDNow, he looks very different. His cap and his shirt are magenta and he looks slimer. Background The background is a few shades of dark blue with pink and black squares, split in half by the corners to look like separate triangles. They are seen pumping to the song, and sometimes switching colours. There's also a large red triangle floating around behind the black and pink squares. The floor has blue squares of different shades that light up to the song. Mashup Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''has a Mashup that can only be accessed on an Xbox 360 disc that was pre-ordered from GameStop. It only features coaches from songs in Just Dance 3. Dancers ''(No repeats) *'Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ' *Party Rock Anthem *Apache (Jump On It) *Shes Got Me Dancing *Let's Go To The Mall *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Hey Boy Hey Girl Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Pump your right arm in the air twice and slowly bring it down. '''Gold Move 2: '''Clap your hands once, and quickly. '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air. gonnamake-gm1.png|Gold Move 1 gonnamake-gm2.png|Gold Move 2 gonnamake-gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *There's an exclusive mashup to this that can only be accessed if the Xbox 360 version of the game was preordered from GameStop. **It only uses Just Dance 3 coaches. ** Although it can be accessed some players didn't get the mashup from GameStop. *The cover is almost half as long as the actual song, because the regular song is much longer and would make it one of the longest songs ever in Just Dance. * For some reasons, "butt", "dope", and "pants" are not censored, despite being words that would easily be removed in other songs. * The Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2 versions of the classic dance both have 66 pictograms. ** The Mashup's pictogram count is unknown. *The dancer's Just Dance 3 bubble and Just Dance Now have different poses. **The Just Dance 3 bubble has the dancer doing the running man while the Just Dance Now square has the coach in the beginning pose of the routine. * The Beta version had a more greenish colour scheme, as shown in the game trailer. * He always appears in the Just Dance 2014 MashUp background, even though he isn't featured in any of them. Gallery Everybody.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Gonnamake.jpg|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JDNow Remake) GMYSEDNMenu.png|The song on Just Dance 3 EDNbubbleHD.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) bubble HD pictos-gonnamake.png|Pictograms gonna make beta.png|Beta Version Videos File:Gonna_Make_You_Sweat_(Everybody_Dance_Now) File:Just Dance 3 - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Dance Mash-up) File:Just_Dance_Kids_Gonna_Make_You_Sweat_(Everybody_Dance_Now)_by_C+C_Music_Factory_(Cover) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Covered Category:90's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Shortened Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:EDM Songs